freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Organization of Darkness
Organization of Darkness are the main villains in Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth, a new series. History Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Members Leaders * SOUGO Tokiwa (True leader)/Kamen Rider Barlckxs/DeMidGaiJuni Quartzer * Goten Black/Kamen Rider Surge/Kamen Rider Nebula Rogue * Black Blueberry Cake/Kamen Rider Overlord Zi-O (defected; betrayed in Season 2 Ep 22) * Barranco * Rabbid Mother Brain * Darkspine Magma Dragoon/Another Ryuki/Another Ryuki Survive * Disharmonic Killbus/Blood Stalk/Blood Stalk Charge/Kamen Rider Stalk * Grogar/Another Twilight Sparkle * Queen Chrysalis * Tirek * Cozy Glow * Shredder * Kraang Subprime * Utrom Shredder * Nefera de Nile * Toralei Stripe * Sephiroth * Frieza * Grings Kodai/Another Drive * Evil Sorceress Vor (Sofia the First Series) * Queen Shuriki (Elena of Avalor Series) * Oni (NINJAGO: Masters of Spinjitzu) * Martian Leader (Mars Attacks!!) * Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia/Another Eternal * Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia/Lost Stalk/Another Genm * Shredder (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Kaiser Vampyrus * Ultimate Lokar * Grogar (G1) * Tirek (G1) * Venjix * Classic Dr. Eggman * Dr. Eggman * Hiryu Kakogawa/Another Ohma Zi-O * Evil Scentist Rabbid * Terminator Rabbid * Black Hole Evolto/Kamen Rider Metal Evol Generals * Rahzar (defected; betrayed) * Lord Dregg * Kavaxas * Don Vizioso * Hattori Tatsu * Ho Chan * The Hammer * The Rat King * /Another Bujin Gaim * Colonel Radec (Killzone Series) * Martian Ambassador (Mars Attacks!!) * Dark Turtles (TMNT 2003 TV Series) ** Dark Leonardo ** Dark Donatello ** Dark Raphael ** Dark Michelangelo * Shredder Mutants * General Venjix * Snide * Roborider * General Xaviax * Classic Metal Sonic * Valkyrie Ghost (Formerly)/Another Ryuga * Flim/Shipuu Dopant * Flam/Kirifuda Dopant * Krang (TMNT 1987) * Spewart * Topper * Rango * Harriet * Spewit * Tipper * Rangar * Harrina Monsters * Everfree Greeed * Merchant Dopant * Another Shin * Another Faiz Axel * Another Ex-Aid Action Hunter Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) * Another Build RabbitTank Hazard * Another Den-O Liner Form * Another OOO Super TaToBa Combo * Another Ghost Tenkatoistu Damashii * Another Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms * Another TheBee * Another Drake * Another Gatack * Another KickHopper * Another PunchHopper * Another Gaoh * Another Ixa * Another Meteor * Another Para-DX * Another Para-DX (Another Rider) * Another Iron Man * TaToBa Yummy * Apocalypse Dopant * Death Dopant * Cyclone Dopant * Heat Dopant * Luna Dopant * Metal Dopant * Trigger Dopant * New Stag Hard Smash * New Owl Hard Smash * New Castle Hard Smash * Scorpio Worm Combatants * Mecha Kurokage Troopers * Mecha Riot Troopers * Mecha Roidmudes * Guardians ** Hard Guardians * Heartless * Nobody * Unnerveds * Cogs * Piranhatrons * Quantrons * Stingwingers * Grinders * Moogers * X-Borgs ** Bruisers ** Royal Guards * Vivix * Kudabots * Basherbots * Tronics * Spideroids * Biotroids Other Members * Uchuubukai ** Invader Donquixote Doflamingo (leader) (defected; killed by Grogar/Another Twilight Sparkle in Season 5 Episode 15) ** Invader Dracule Mihawk (defected; betrayed) ** Invader Bartholomew Kuma (defected; deceased) ** Invader Boa Hancock (defected; betrayed) ** Invader Gecko Moria (defected; deceased) ** Invader Marshall D. Teach (defected; killed by Ultraman Taiga Tri-Strium in Season 5 Episode 21) ** Invader Crocodile (defected; deceased) * Quiver: Volt/Another Cronus * Jason Todd/Red X (formerly) * Hades * Organization XIII ** Luxu/Xigbar ** Maleficent ** Pete ** Prince Hans ** Randall Boggs ** Clayton ** Zira ** Dawn Bellweather * Amethyst Majesty/King of Mean (defected; betrayed) * King of Mean's Servants ** Dr. Galaga/Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O/Another Sonic/Another Build Genius ** Ultron Sigma ** Princess Dark Matter ** Queen Necrafa ** Enter Unite ** Escape ** Debooth ** Z Shin ** Genis ** Gamedeus ** Utopia Dopant ** Terror Dopant ** Phoenix Phantom ** Sagittarius Zodiart ** Genomes ** N-Daguva-Zeba ** Bat Fangire ** Love and Hate Evolto ** Kamen Rider Another Para-DX ** Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma ** Korvaka ** Niox ** Cyber Knight ** Turles ** Emperor Grumm ** Lord Draven ** Prince Vrak/Xandred Vrak (w/Master Xandred) ** Master Xandred/Xandred Vrak (w/Prince Vrak) ** Ancient Dopant ** Esmé Squalor (Lemony Snicket's Series of Unfortunate Events Adaption)/Kamen Rider Ohma ** Carmelita Spats (Lemony Snicket's Series of Unfortunate Events Adaption)/Kamen Rider XX * Nightmare Investigators (defected; betrayed) ** Gate (defected; betrayed) ** Isoc (defected; betrayed) ** High Max (defected; betrayed) ** Commander Yammark (defected; betrayed) ** Ground Scaravich (defected; betrayed) ** Blizzard Wolfang (defected; betrayed) ** Blaze Heatnix (defected; betrayed) ** Rainy Turtloid (defected; betrayed) ** Infinity Mijinion (defected; betrayed) ** Metal Shark Player (defected; betrayed) ** Shield Sheldon (defected; betrayed) * Berkana (defected; betrayed) * Gareth (defected; betrayed) * Dr. Mewtwo/Kamen Rider Black Kiva (defected; betrayed) ** Back Kivat (defected; betrayed) Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) Category:Villains Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Crossovers Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Invader Zim Villains Category:One Piece Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains